undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Axetale
Axetale is a spinoff AU of Horrortale. Frisk never leaves the Underground during a neutral run, where Toriel becomes queen and Sans chases off Flowey before he can steal the souls. Years later, Flowey was able to steal them, and in his haste he broke the fabric of time and space, distorting the magic of the Underground, causing what is known as "The Glitch". The monsters grew mad, Hungry, and turned on each other. The Hunger "The Hunger" was a powerful force born from the Glitch. It grew in power as time passed. It caused the monsters to always feel starved and crave the flesh of others. The monsters went insane and began to turn on each other. The monsters developed powerful primal urges to hunt and kill for flesh, their bodies mutated, their magic became unstable and all those who had magic in them were affected. The children were the first killed, and it became a literal "kill or be killed" world. Bloody streaks and dust lines the entire Underground. Most monsters reside in New Home where they hunt and kill, either alone or in animalistic packs. Characters These are the characters in Axetale. Humans Aliza Aliza is Frisk's daughter, born on the surface and forced to be raised by her grandmother after Frisk's death. Like her great grandmother before her (Aliza the first) she is kind and adventurous, with an iron force of will. She is a spunky, largely positive girl thrust into a world of mayhem and madness and ruin. Her life on the surface wasn’t much better, from her learning disabilities to the abuse she suffered from her guardian to her guilt over the manner of her birth; as such, she makes the best of what she can, and does her best to survive. The mysterious magic running in her veins assists her, as ever it did in times of danger, and brings her to a revelation of enormous proportions… that she wasn’t as alone as she had once thought. Early Life Frisk was pregnant with Aliza during her time in a mental institution. No one knew she was pregnant until she started to show physical signs and an ultrasound was done. Frisk's estranged mother pressed charges against the asylum for giving Frisk heavy medication while pregnant, even though no chemical testing showed she had been. After Aliza's birth, Frisk died, leaving the newborn in her grandmother's care. Aliza's grandmother insisted on homeschooling her, but after a few years gave up the effort when her own mind started to slip and left Aliza with a poor education. With her limited reading skills and weak eyes, Aliza finds reading difficult and humiliating. She reads her journal with a magnifying glass. The Red Butterfly A guiding spirit, physical light, and conscience to Aliza, along with the only form the spirit of Frisk can take while Aliza shows her Mercy to her foes. Not visible to the physical eye, only able to be glimpsed in peripheral. Gains energy and size with Mercy. Frisk Frisk’s death was long, slow and painful. After her ejection from the Underground, sent on a mission to retrieve more human souls and to ensure her safety, she was brutally beaten and raped in an alley while searching for aid, and admitted to a mental facility when she insisted that she needed to return to helping the monsters living under the cursed mountain. She was chemically restrained while in the asylum’s custody, her magical pregnancy undetected by common human instruments, and both she and the baby were adversely affected by the drugs. Once released into her mother’s care at risk of the facility being sued for malpractice and abuse, Frisk spent the rest of her days in delirium, calling out for Sans and wasting away until the day of Aliza’s birth, where she died with her child in her arms. Her body was laid to rest, but her spirit lived on in Aliza, a guiding light and good spirit leading her towards the truth. The White Butterflies Visible proof of Frisk’s growing spiritual power, grow more numerous with every good decision Aliza makes Chara Chara was a twisted creature even before the Hunger took the Underground, and they’ve only become worse since. The violence of the monsters in the Ruins (and subsequently their violent ends) gave Chara a power that they hadn’t felt since their first run with Frisk, but it wasn’t quite enough to satisfy them. They manifest in the form of a small, partially decayed, maggot-riddled child with gleaming, intelligent red eyes. Adorned around their neck is a memento of their time with Frisk. Said memento is a tattered, dusty, spectral scarf that once belonged to a certain skeleton. The spectral scarf is a cruel memento of their aborted genocide with Frisk. They wear it out of nostalgia, and to torment Sans in the earlier days of the Hunger when his hunts would take him near the Ruins. When Aliza fell into the Underground, Chara saw great potential in her. But the girl would not be swayed by their honeyed and calculated words. For all the power Chara has gained in the years following the Hunger, they remain unable still to wander far from the flowerbed where their body was buried so many years ago. So when Aliza threatened to slip beyond their grasp, Chara tore off their own smile, giving life to a heinous moth-like creature, their (literal) mouthpiece capable of following Aliza on her journey and try to coax her into actions that would give Chara a foothold in her soul. Should that happen, it would spell doom for all. Their power grows the more death is dealt, and has become almost as corporeal as Napstablook in appearance. However, they have no power without a host, and require a body to wield any of their malicious designs. The monsters remaining in the Ruins are too weak for their uses, those stronger staying far from the haunted grounds of the Flower room, and their influence is limited beyond a few hundred feet from their rotting corpse. And so they seethe, and linger, and plan, and wait for another weak willed, easily twisted human to fall into their grasp. They are very seductive, charismatic, silver-tongued and persuasive. The Scarlet Moth Chara’s physical manifestation when they take control of a monster or human being. It glows brighter and seems to drip blood the more bad decisions and violence their host commits. Monsters Flowey Flowey escaped the Capitol after wreaking havoc and disappeared into the tunnels of the Underground. He is a master at hiding, even with his enormous, grotesque body. The only way to know that he is near is the nigh impenetrable darkness and a sense of dread that hangs in the air around him. He is the master of time and space in the Underground, possessing of far more determination than any other being, and hunts and consumes any monster unlucky enough to cross paths with him. The Hunger was not kind to him. He has become a twisted horror in the years since the Glitch. He is now a constantly starving amalgamation of dying vines, rusting tech and drooping petals. He needs to consume monsters’ souls to support his failing body, as if he doesn’t, the human souls he has left (two have been drained completely, while under his control, and a third is close to shattering) will escape him, and he will literally fall apart. His mind is just as rotted, a separation and corruption of Flowey and Asriel in one. His Flowey side is absolutely insane and lost to reason completely, while his Asriel side is obsessive, living in the past and consumed by the need to see his “best friend” again. Both sides confuse Aliza for Frisk, and want to both kill and “save” her. Consuming her soul would restore him to the power he once had with six souls under his command. Everything possible must be done to keep him from getting his vines on Aliza. Flowey has not resided in the Ruins since the early days of the Hunger, once his starvation drove him madder than the Glitch did. He can no longer bear being so close to both the Flower room and Chara's spirit, so he dwells largely in Waterfall, provided with plentiful amounts of prey and water. The Six Souls The six souls of the fallen children fell into Flowey's clutches at the beginning of this world, and have since languished in not just misery at their captivity, but have grown faded and corrupt from their exposure to the fetid air and the Hunger that permeates the Underground. = Bravery = Bravery was the first soul to succumb to true death, and has long crumbled into dust. Flowey's cowardice and lack of empathy stripped it of all power quickly. = Justice = Justice was the second of the human souls to wither and perish. There was no justice nor reason in Flowey's behavior, and it fell to pieces within a mere four years. During it's time alive, it lead the attempts to make Flowey see the wrong he was doing, or at the very least to just attack monsters that were excessively preying and attacking the weaker ones. = Kindness = The soul of kindness is the most long suffering of the human powers, though it has suffered a great deal of damage through Flowey's cruelty, and will persist until there is no hope left. One notable feature that the soul now has is a gaping hole right in the middle of it that threatens to grow wider every day. It has managed to retain most of its former power, holding out the hope that Flowey will amend his ways, and glows a sickly, but pervasive green. = Patience = Patience is nearly completely whole, though very affected by the effects of the Hunger, the least cracked of the remaining souls. It, like kindness, holds out hope that Flowey will change his ways, but has been twisted by the Glitch, vacillating between assisting Flowey in his hunts and encouraging the remaining souls that all will be well. Its glow changes between a powder blue and a murky grey, depending on its state. = Integrity = The soul of integrity is incredibly faded, a dull, lackluster blue deeply embedded with cracks. It is the most damaged of the remaining souls, constantly suffering from Flowey's lies, not only to himself, but to his prey. = Perseverance = One of the least damaged of the souls, and heavily corrupted by the Hunger. Perseverance has become suffused with perverse energy, driven by Flowey's incessant lust for more meat, more power, and glows a deep, nearly black violet. Toriel Toriel was the first victim of Flowey’s rampage, murdered with extreme prejudice while on the way to the kitchen to have some tea. Her soul was used by Sans to eject Frisk from the Underground, and her dust was left abandoned where she fell. Napstablook Surprisingly, Napstablook is one of the least insane monsters in the Underground. He spends a great deal of his time alone, which he did before anyway. Long before the Hunger set in, he had come to terms with his isolation. Thus, his wanderings and empty, ghastly whispers to the walls of the more and more empty caves do little to his twisted mind. In the first year following the Glitch, when Mettaton didn’t return from his resort, Napstablook abandoned his home and took up permanent residence in the Ruins. There, he hunts the small, easy prey and lurks in some of the dark corners. He ceaselessly mourns his lost family, and under his breath, he always hums the song he never finished mixing with his cousin. He keeps his torn, ragged eyes and mouth closed except when hunting, phasing through walls without notice. Besides the muffled singing, none can hear him coming. Napstablook is impossible to kill, unless a monster consumes his soul. If engaged in a fight, or more like a hunt with Napstablook, he can be redirected in two ways. You can sing to him while trying to match the cadence of his own humming. This will drive him away, weeping inconsolably. You can also cheer for him, which he will recall as a positive motivator, and he will regain enough of his sanity to remember a time when all he wanted was a friend. He will leave you be after that, fading into a wall with a few haunting notes of his unfinished melody. The Children of the Underground No children remain alive in the Underground. They were the easiest targets, the most prime meat, and were some of the first to die. No children have been bred since the Glitch. The Snowdin Canine Unit Of all the members of the Snowdin Canine Unit, only two individuals remain. Doggo Doggo, now completely blind (his eyes were torn out during an altercation with a lesser monster, suspected to be a Snowdrake), wanders the northwest sector of the Snowdin wood, hunting with mere scent and sound alone. Despite his handicap, he is a fearsome opponent and will not lose a trail once he has scented one. Dogaressa Dogaressa now lives alone after she consumed her mate, to keep him with her always. She carries twin, cracked axes, and she speaks as though the late Dogamy is beside her with the royal 'we'. Lesser Dog All the Lesser Dogs have died since the Hunger unfolded into the Underground. Most of them met horrid fates, either by gnashing jaws, slashing claws, traps, or much worse. All because they sough affection, even when infected. Before his demise, Greater Dog used their skulls to decorate his home. The very last Lesser Dog was the longest lived, fighting for his life and refusing to devour the tainted meat of other monsters before meeting his untimely demise at the hands of Dogaressa. His armor and sword have since been repurposed as a trap specifically designed for Doggo. If someone tries to pull the sword out of the armor, a tripwire hidden inside will cause the armor to suddenly grind together, making a metallic screeching noise. This noise will immediately draw Doggo to the scene, leaving the unfortunate individual who triggered the trap as yet another life lost to the Hunger. Greater Dog The late Greater Dog had become a master of stealth, stalking prey from under the cover of the ever-thickening snow. His armor had become a twisted ruin of rust, twigs, and ice, and he could no longer close his mouth completely due to the overgrowth of his fangs. He left bloody pawprints in the snow constantly, and he had decorated his small, blood-stained, now ownerless home with the skulls of deceased Lesser Dogs that either killed or found laying around. Greater Dog tried to kill Aliza, not realizing that Sans was not too far behind. A mistake that was, unfortunately, his last. May he find peace in death's loving arms. Annoying Dog God has abandoned this world. The Annoying Dog hasn’t been seen since the Glitch ripped open the fabric of the world. It is suspected that he was consumed, went into deep hiding, or left the world entirely. Grillby Grillby is long dead. The Hunger got to him shortly after he left Snowdin in an attempt to spend his last days with his family. After killing and eating his own daughter, he could not live with the guilt of his actions. He threw himself into the Dead Swamp of Waterfall, effectively killing himself. Nice Cream Guy The Nice Cream Rabbit made bank in the early days of the Hunger, seeing an opportunity to cash in on the starvation of the monsters by selling large slabs of fresh meat to the beasts the monsters had become. If no customers came, he would eat one of the slabs he harvested for himself. However, he soon became prey himself when money ceased to have value to monsterkind. He currently resides on a hill outside Snowdin, chained to his wrecked Nice Cream cart and mutilated beyond repair to prevent escape. To ensure this, his arms and legs have been chopped off and the stumps cauterized to prevent regrowth. He is even further secured to his cart by what remains of his umbrella, which is skewered through his body. Every day, the smaller monsters of the forest descend upon him to devour his flesh and suck the marrow from his bones. His screams carry through the entire forest, sending chills through everyone that hears them, including the more insane monsters. When he is nothing more than a lump of gnawed flesh and broken bone, he is fed his own entrails by the one responsible for his state and forced to painfully heal, readying him for the next day’s feast. Snowman The snowman on the surface of the snow is a lure. The real Snowman tunnels underneath the snow and dirt, creating a labyrinthine network of tunnels underneath parts of Snowdin. Its body has become a semi-solid mass of ice shards, diamond hard and capable of destroying virtually any material, if given enough time. Anyone who approches its lure will fall through the snow and into the monster below’s waiting maw. Its prey is quickly sanded down and incorporated into its own mass, absorbed into the now blood red shards of ice. Beware any Snowmen in your path. You will not live to regret sentimentality. Jerry An oddity even in the diseased world ruled by the Hunger, Jerry wanders the thin strip of land between the forests and town of Snowdin in search of food he can easily steal from stronger monsters. He is constantly bemoaning his fate and complaining about both his lack of phone and the state of the scraps he can scavenge from the kills of others. He never hunts for himself, and is never hunted either. This is not because of his magic being repulsive and diminutive, but his very presence is unsavory to the point where other monsters would rather starve to death than be around him. As a result, monsters tend to avoid him if they can. Gyftrot Gyftrot’s insanity is one of manipulative, obsessive hatred, a puppet master of radical influence on those less intelligent than he. He has watched those that tortured and wronged him for century upon century, letting anger and loathing poison his soul. Once the Hunger took its toll on him, it only exacerbated that fury into a white-hot inferno of retribution and vengeance. His body has become a mass of unnatural, polymorphic limbs and orifices, allowing him to not only speak from several different mouths at once and see in all directions, but to climb the trees of the forest in spider-like fashion. He plots from their branches, largely untouchable from his perches. He descends on prey he has stalked in near silence, yet he draws out their death to the last possible, delicious scream. And he loves it. Gyftrot will hunt only when hungry, but he prefers to create elaborate long-term plans to ensnare as many monsters as possible at once and gorge on them later, bathing in their blood and relishing their tortured cries for mercy. He is responsible for Nice Cream Guy’s state, which he manufactured as a ploy to capture a marauding group of teenage monsters that once strung his body with Christmas decorations. This has caused the demise of an unfathomable amount of monsters from the Snowdin area of the Underground. Sans Sans, even demented and twisted almost beyond recognition, still has a way about him. He used to be renowned across the Underground as a friendly, chatty fellow, making friends everywhere he went. He had a charm in his voice, the twinkle of his gaze, and there was never a monster that did not feel welcome in his presence, even with his occasional, good hearted pranks. His welcomes these days were less anticipated. While puzzles were notoriously Papyrus’ game, Sans has taken them up himself, of late. His traps were the kind you never waved to encounter, because there was no way out of them, and far worse than killing you… They kept you alive. They drew out your last measure of despair, while you waited to be found by its creator. And when he did find you, his smile was no longer one of friendliness and mischief. The Hunger lived in his devious, delirious grin, and it was sure to be the last thing you saw in this world. Besides that damn axe, of course. Yes, Sans had his good sides, even in the world that had stolen his mind and his wife. His pranks and jokes were cruel and murderous, now, designed to create fear in the souls of other, lesser monsters as they fled the hooded spectre, the hunting, hungering best, but there were times, when the gold of merciless, mutated justice fled his gaze, and left behind the softer, more fleeting light of his patience. That side was meant only for his brother and beloved, precious daughter, for the memory of his departed bride. They received the best of him, all that remained of his kindness and the good in his diseased, scarred soul. None but his family would ever see this side. The rest of the Underground is the fuel to prolong the lives of his loved ones, blood for his hands and meat for the bite of his razor sharp blade, and when outside the influence of his family… There is nothing left of Sans the skeleton but his renowned grin, and the echoing, hellacious cackle of the Hunger from deep within. Within Sans’ shattered skull glows the evidence of his madness, his separated mind; his magic has divided, Justice and Patience two separate entities in his psyche, and are shown, together or separate, in his varying moods. Before the Glitch and the Hunger, he was married to Frisk, and had managed to concieve a child with her before forcing her to leave the war-torn Underground. Her loss affected him more than even the Hunger, and cracked his soul so deeply that any further damage would instantly kill him. Papyrus Papyrus lives in a reality of his own making, a dementia so consuming that he is no longer aware of the real world. He is child-like, as his fantasy world is one where everything is right and the Underground is still well. He does the same thing every day under Sans’ supervision, building puzzles, making spaghetti, watching reruns of Mettaton’s old shows and reading the same books, over and over and over. To be removed from his schedule, and his comfort, disturbs him greatly. Sans keeps him close to home constantly because of this, and has to watch over him every moment of the day so poor Papyrus doesn’t end up being targeted by a foolish, hungry monster. The only change he is aware of, even in his childish delusion, is the damage to Sans’ face, and he often makes up far-fetched stories to explain the gaping hole away. When Aliza falls, he incorporates her into his fantasy, recalling a long ago time when Frisk was a child her age and latching onto it. He does not recognize that she is not his best friend, but in fact his niece. Both Aliza and Sans play along, for the sake of his comfort and sanity. Riverperson None dare attack the Riverperson. They are an entity entirely other, with more than just meat beneath their robes. They row their rotting boat up and down the river continuously, searching for passengers, which are anyone they spot. The Riverperson will give them a ride to Snowdin, Waterfall, or Hotland, but they request the passenger to pay the toll three quarters of the way to the requested area. If a passenger cannot pay the toll, which the Riverperson charges in flesh, bone, and pain, the boat abruptly stops in its tracks. The cloaked figure then sweeps over the passenger in utter silence, their robes billowing and swallowing their prey whole. Nothing of the passenger is left behind but a smear of blood on the floor of his boat. This patch of blood gets quickly consumed over the course of an hour by microorganisms affected by the Hunger that live in the Riverperson's boat. Afterwards, they continue down the river, singing their rowing songs and searching on for more “passengers”. Shyren Shyren retains little of her former shy and meek self. She has become a conscienceless predator, drawing prey into her pool with her singing and posturing while she lounges on a fallen stalactite in the middle. Once a monster steps into the water of her pool, however, they find themselves entangled in a net woven with rusty fishhooks, barbed wire, and snare traps; the more they struggle, the more they trap themselves, until the net drags them below the surface, Shyren’s preferred feeding ground. She consumes them slowly there, singing them into their darkest slumber. Gerson Gerson retreated into his Crabapple garden the moment he felt the change in the universe, and died of a broken heart when news of Toriel’s death reached him. His dust lies around his abandoned shell, explorer’s hat, and old battleaxe. Onion-San All that remains of Onion-San are the blistered, infection-weeping tentacles that sweep the walkways of the deepest swamps, searching blindly for wandering prey. If he finds anything living, the creature is dragged into the depths to feed his monstrous hunger. A head or face has never been spotted above the fetid waters. Either he is too ashamed of his appearance to show himself, or is simply no longer able to breathe air. The Temmies The Temmies are a mobile hOIV of ravening, senseless demons, completely blind from the pressing dark and roiling in a massive wave through the fetid waters and mud banks of the Dead Swamp. Any prey they find is rolled over and consumed as though by a swarm of piranha, not even stopping as they writhe further into the muck and grime. Bob lives among his Temmie brethren, the most intelligent of the screaming, slavering beasts. He seems to direct them in their pillaging. Aaron Aaron fell prey to the Temmie HOiV very quickly in the Hunger, underestimating the sheer mass of them and assuming they would be easy targets for meat. Mad Dummy The anxious, easily aggravated ghost monster has sealed himself permanently in his physical host, terrified of the possible consequences of leaving. He escaped most of the violence of the Fear, which was the fighting and confusion that immediately followed the Glitch, isolated in the Dump as he was before. He chose to never leave the place, suffering only minor damages to his form. Through the years, he was constantly soaked through with garbage, water, and the dust that washes down the river and into the Dump from the Dead Swamp. As a result, he has become an abominable horror of fungi and corrupted magic, bloated and leaking ashen stuffing wherever he treads. The sludge of the Hunger drips constantly from the sharpened teeth that line his gaping middle, and pieces of trash have fused with his canvas skin, giving him almost flawless camouflage. He hunts with absolute prejudice, only running from Undyne and Sans, when they choose to visit the Dump. Undyne Undyne is a wreckage of her former self. She is almost completely blind (like most the remaining monsters in Waterfall), and relies heavily on an ungodly sense of hearing and smell through a vomeronasal system. She can see colorful blobs with her right eye, but no more. Little remains of the Royal Guard Captain besides the battered and beat up armor she barely keeps bound to her scarred limbs. The only fraction of her sanity left comes out when she visits Papyrus on the edge of Waterfall. Undyne never had a head for puzzles, but the Hunger has made her an exceptionally patient predator; she will lie in wait to ambush any prey that wanders into her territory, sometimes for days. She is deceptively quick, but her armor makes such a ruckus that stalking is extremely inefficient. She’ll only give chase if she’s certain she can capture her prey. Because she sports several rows of jagged teeth, she has a problem with drooling, and she cannot speak very well (not that she needs to, she just screams at everything anyways). Her skin is covered in a thin film of toxic mucus; anyone that touches her will be horribly poisoned, with the exception of monsters that don’t have skin. Undyne is an apex predator, and a force to be reckoned with. However, for all her strengths, her one drawback is her desperate need to remain hydrated. Because of this, Undyne cannot venture far from Waterfall without threat of literally shriveling up. Her ‘spear’ is just a really, really sharp mace at this point. She’s welded on so many razors, broken blades, and even stuck on bits of broken glass that it’s horribly balanced, but her Hunger-addled mind no longer grasps this fact, only capable of understanding its lethality. She keeps a strip of Alphys’s lab coat tied around its shaft, the only thing that was left of her girlfriend that she had managed to retrieve before the Amalgamates ran her out of the lab. She remembers little of the past but the Hunger, Papyrus and Sans, and the scrap of her love’s coat. ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ As a denizen of the Void, ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ is absolutely disconnected in every way from the Underground. As a result, he is completely untouched by the madness of the Hunger. His sons are as healthy and happy as they are because of his efforts in keeping them alive. He couldn’t reach Frisk to save her, which is a flaw that he blames himself for every day. He had no power on the surface world to spare Aliza her lonely childhood or her struggles, but he helps all he can when Aliza reaches the Underground, as a creature unable to directly affect living beings. He scares away the worst monsters. He keeps Flowey at bay as long as he can. He nudges Aliza in the right direction, and whispers encouragement in her lowest times. Should he allow himself to be tainted by the Hunger, the multiverse would collapse. The Amalgams The Amalgams, formerly trapped in the True Lab, have long broken free of the Laboratory and swarmed out to hunt the paths and caves of Hotland. They are virtually indestructible, as they are no longer truly alive to kill, and starve continually for flesh. The Lab remains their lair, and they don’t venture past the second level of the land. This is mostly due to Muffet’s poisons, while they are unable to kill them, they are significantly uncomfortable enough to them to keep them at bay. The memories are too painful. They can’t risk weakness, and so they avoid the spiders whenever they can. Their forms are largely unaffected by their consumption of flesh. It only makes them stronger, faster, and smarter. The cleverest have been spotted messing with the old traps, and several have been activated. There's a little bit of Alphys inside four of them. Endogeny Endogeny has become a relentless tracker, braying constantly once it has discovered the scent of a monster nearby. Its form is largely unaffected, as it is still a convulsing, foaming mass of dog monsters lost to time and space. The liquid it excretes has become a deadly, acidic contaminant that can eat through steel, and its dedication to the chase is unending. You cannot throw off Endogeny’s pursuit unless it is eating, or if anime is playing on one of the lab monitors. Lemon Bread The defacto leader of the amalgamates, and the most powerful of them all. She has unnatural power over the magics of other beings, though she has to be very close to use it. She moves extremely slowly until within attacking distance. She has only become more terrifying with very few malformations, namely the further melting of her form. She now drips whitish ooze continuously, draped with strings of gooey, lemon scented slime. Occasionally, another new face forms within her body, strangely resembling the late Doctor Alphys. She screams unnaturally when within striking distance of prey. Otherwise, she moves almost completely silently. The only monster known to have escaped her tremendous, deadly jaws is the leader of what remains of the Royal Guard, though not without terrible injury. Memoryhead The trio of amalgams act as a team to confuse, trap, and consume their prey. Their radioactive composition and ability to glitch through the time-space continuum aid them in this, disturbing and outmaneuvering any monster unlucky enough to encounter them. They can merge together to become a larger, more solid and consistent being, used most often to consume their caught meal. They have been heard screaming in glitched, uneven patterns, occasionally in Doctor Alphys’ voice, usually if outsmarted by prey. Snowdrake's Mother She did not survive her time confined to the labs. Without interaction from her son and husband, she succumbed to oblivion and receded into the mass of other monsters she was composed of, never to be seen again. All that is left of her is a sea of churning faces and fragmented voices, all crying out in agony and wretched distress. They roll across the ground in an undulating mass, seeking out the warmth of living creatures to consume. Items from those it has eaten remain within its mass, namely being clothes, jewelry, and personal affects. A pair of glasses and a ripped lab coat surface on occasion. Reaper Bird It very rarely leaves the lab, as its form has suffered the most from the effects of the Hunger. It seems to have been fragmented across several planes of existence, incapable of existing fully at only one point in time unless completely focused on something, such as eating. It will then take on a form so horrific and twisted that even the other amalgams cannot stand to be around it; a terror of broken limbs, fractured fangs, and headless corpses devouring the wretch it has cornered. The most consistent of its appearances in this plane is a large mass of white butterflies or a single floating eye with gnashing jaws as its iris. Speaks in half formed stutters, moans the name Undyne, “I’m sorry”, and “Save me” when searching for food. Alphys Alphys retreated to the lab, once Undyne secluded herself in Waterfall and refused to see her, afraid of what the Hunger was making her into, and attempted to find a way to force a Reset on the world, to take it back before the Glitch. The days grew too long and dark for her, though, the impossible task of finding more Determination than Flowey now possessed pushing her further and further into paranoia and depression, and before the Hunger truly set in for her, she released the Amalgams from the True Lab and allowed them to devour her, blaming herself entirely for Flowey’s rise to power and existence in the first place. Undyne found her partner’s body being feasted on by festering, starving beasts when she managed to drag herself from the early slime of the Dead Swamp. She managed to rescue a scrap of her lab coat from the Amalgams before fleeing back to Waterfall. The Royal Guard Those that remain of the once so mighty Royal Guard hunt the thin strip of land between Muffet’s Lair and the Amalgams’ domain, ravenous and mad with hunger. They live mostly off of Muffet's smaller spiders and monsters attempting to reach New Home, no more than hulking, rusty husks of armor and burned, scarred, blood soaked monsters. They no longer attempt to speak. There is nothing left to say. There is only the Hunger, and the lust for more. Their leader is the biggest, most disfigured, and meanest of the bunch, a dragon monster missing its chestplate and riddled with missing scales and deep scars. So far, nothing has been able to kill him, not even a direct attack from Lemon Bread. Muffet Muffet has become a queen over her demented kingdom of lava pits and webs, scattered bones and diseased, twisted machines. Her precious pet was long since consumed by she and her family, and it’s cracked, empty carapace is now a home for the swarms of mutated arachnids. While the amalgams, unable to be contained by the lab rule one half of Hotland, Muffet holds sway over the other half, uncontested and reigning supreme. She has become the mind behind the hive, the speaker and controller of those smaller than her. When her lovelies cannot find food to feed her monstrous appetite, as her body has grown to enormous size and she is nearly incapable of moving on her own at this point, they sacrifice themselves to her unending Hunger. Her victims are brought to her alive, screaming and horrified by the sight of the wreckage of the former beauty. They are then subjected to a poison of a dreadful sort. One that deludes them into thinking they are safe, whole, and in their most fantastical memory. This relaxes Muffet’s prey, which enables her and her dear sisters to feed without too much trouble. Any monster foolish enough to harm one of the smaller spiders isn’t given the toxin, though. They are instead consumed with extreme prejudice, given every ounce of pain they so justly deserve. So Sorry As he is a hidden monster, So Sorry is a convoluted monster. He’s difficult to find, only existing under certain conditions. In such a case, he is a creature of the void as well as Gaster. He isn’t exempt from the Hunger, though, and summoning him at this point is suicide. Anyone foolish enough to summon him into existence had best make their last wishes, as he is starving and insatiable. There are no more apologies from this beast. All he knows is the need to feed. Mettaton Mettaton is a shattered husk of himself, his own machinery integrating with his soul inseparably and stealing all but the dregs of his mind and memory. He was trapped inside his resort when the killing started. Burgerpants had always hated Mettaton with a passion after having his dreams crushed. He flipped Mettaton’s switch and shoved him into a mob of rioting monsters before fleeing to the capital. As a result, the former star was nearly destroyed by the mob of crazed monsters trapped inside with him. He only survived by fusing his cracking soul with his mechanical body, and has forgotten all that he was before the robot. The Hunger has stripped him of all aspects of mercy, and he stalks the halls of the Core and his destroyed shrine of his beauty, haunting the corridors with loud, staticy regurgitations of his television show interspersed with insane laughter, weather reports, and old interviews/conversations. Despite all this, he remembers what Burgerpants did to him. He is relatively harmless in his square form, only utilizing it to move, but once he has cornered prey, his back unfolds, revealing his ravaged, nearly destroyed EX form, little more than dismembered, sparking limbs held together with what remains of his magic. His EX form is deadly, strong beyond compare and, even in its state, nearly indestructible; he is merciless, and always hungry, and any monster that he catches is as good as dead, subjected to his television commentary as they are consumed alive. Mettaton has many of the same foibles as he did before the Hunger. He is weak to praise, fashion, and daring posing, but these do not distract him from his starvation long. The best way to escape him, if you have the misfortune to find yourself in his presence, is to sing him Napstablook’s song. He will malfunction terribly, his machinery denying the memory but his soul crying out for his lost family, and he will retreat to regroup and attempt to calm his irritation. You had better run fast and hide well, though, because he will come back with a vengeance, and will not be able to be redirected again. It is unknown whether or not any of his NEO abilities remain usable. Whether that's due to him not knowing/remembering how to activate them, him not needing them, or no one being able to escape once he uses them remains to be seen. The Mercenaries Some of the first monsters to fall, being so strong and trapped in the Core. They were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of enemies and died within days. Only one survived, and only through extreme cleverness and guile. Madjick Madjick’s tremendous magical prowess allows them control over their appearance, and gives them the ability to blend into their background for the purposes both of hiding and hunting. They largely trail after Mettaton, picking up after his rampages and feasts, but the monsters daring to venture into the Core are fewer and fewer of late. With the lack of prey, and inability to venture into New Home themselves, Madjick slowly started to eat themselves. It satisfies the same as it heals, a never ending cycle of pain, consumption, and hunger. This has driven Madjick into complete and total madness. They gnaw their own body constantly, dripping blood and tears and cackling hysterically without provocation. Mettaton is never able to track down the source of this laughter, and has destroyed many integral parts of the Core due to his frustration. Burgerpants Burgerpants currently holds sway in a section of New Home, a cruel and maniacal manipulator of those lesser than him. After his escape from the Resort, and his near murder of Mettaton, he initially secluded himself in his home and scratched almost all of his face off in his growing madness and despair, baring bone and muscle and tearing away his eyelids completely. Some time later, he carved a permanent smile into what remained of his face. His appearance now far more sinister and terrifying, he emerged, starving and insane, to a city ruled by marauding lesser monsters, hunting for boss souls and easy prey. As a common monster, he was not targeted, and instead cordoned off his neighborhood in quiet times, trapping his prey/cattle in a makeshift pen of blocked off alleys and high walls to secure not just a source of food for himself, but a gaggle of willing and easily swayed monsters to bring in more “members” for him to “protect”. He feeds them, keeps them as nearly mindless slaves, and prowls the destroyed streets with them in tow, where they not only protect him, but pursue prey for him. He barely has to lift a claw for himself, but the monsters under his care are either too far gone to notice, or just don’t care. Burgerpants has dubbed himself the Eye, citing his never closing, bloodshot eyes, but merely goes by Master to his pets. His face is a mass of yellowed bone, pus, scars, and patches of fur. His body is covered in scars from his own claws, and he wears parts of the armor of a fallen guard as representations of his rank among his underlings. His power is like a drug, and thanks to his Village, he is almost never in fear for his own life. He lives in relative comfort, as he is in fact, completely immune to the bloodshed and carnage of the rest of the Capitol. Bratty When the Glitch broke over the Underground, those closest to it suffered the most. The Resort and all within it erupted into chaos, overtaking and nearly destroying Mettaton’s EX form in their madness. Catty did not survive the first wave of the Hunger, falling to a pack of starving monsters while attempting to forage through the garbage for food for herself and Bratty. Bratty lost her mind when she found her friend being torn to pieces by the ravenous pack, and killed them all with the gun she had in their inventory, saving most of Catty's corpse. She sat with her body in their alcove for months, rocking and talking to her corpse and laughing hysterically, attempting to feed her any food she found or harvested from passing monsters, but to no avail. Eventually, she ceased to recall anything but Catty, anything even about herself. As time passed, she skinned the cat monster, donned her fur, and ventured to New Home under her guise. On her journey, she adopted not just Catty's tendencies and voice, but her name as well. She currently holds a section of the Capitol in check, manipulating and bossing around lesser monsters with sheer charisma. She wields the gun she used to save Catty's corpse and a pair of machetes. When she can’t find ammo for the firearm, she slashes into her prey/enemies, grinning through razor sharp fangs and Catty’s empty eyes at her target. She lost half her tail at some point, likely chopping it off to eat herself, and instead has sewn Catty's onto the end of hers. Despite her madness, she is incredibly clever and conniving. She can talk even the most insane monster into obeying her will. Asgore The former king of monsters, killed by Flowey when Frisk was a child. Alternate variations (Not canon to the main AU) Axefell This Underground is even emptier than Axetale’s. Blood and dust stain the walls and trees and ground permanently. The corpses of headless monsters litter the Ruins and the forests of Snowdin and hang from posts like grotesque scarecrows, eaten down to the bone. A fell wind, tinged with fear and iron, blows through the empty caverns, and through the land of winter and death walks the Executioner, the Head Collector, a mad skeleton monster wielding an axe so large it looks impossible to lift, its haft a strangely long and spiked spine. The monster is out of his mind, and behaves much like a dog, sniffing at the wind and watching the scenery attentively as he walks. Attached to his chest is a broken, dirty baby doll in a baby carrier, and glowing in his shattered skull floats a fluttering crimson orb, always watchful and flickering and cruel. If you are fortunate, he will not find you, though his sense of smell is incredible. If he does not find you, and believes himself alone and without foe, he will lift a small personage down from a basket slung across his back. She appears to be human, is dressed in frills and bows and treated with immense care, and calls the beast “daddy”. She is the cleanest, purest thing left in the Underground, and the skeletal monster would do anything to protect her. Aliza fell into this Underground as a ten-year-old, a runaway from her grandmother’s "care". She followed the path of a scarlet butterfly, led to the mountain with whispered promises of happiness and a family she had never known, and found her last remaining family there, bringing a light and hope to Sans the skeleton that he had begun, even in his madness, to believe was completely lost. The Monsters Many of the monsters in Axefell have perished. Of the 12,000 that used to exist, only 100 remain. Flowey rules over the capitol, glutted on prey and high on power and madness. Napstablook haunts the Ruins yet, as untouched by the Hunger as he is in Axetale. Sans remains alone in Snowdin, clinging to the sanity that his "wife" (a mannequin wearing a wig) and "child" (a broken porcelain doll he found in the dump, along with the mannequin) give him. The Riverperson rows the swift, dust choked river, Onion-san hunts the swamps of Waterfall, and a few scattered Temmies bleat for food, alone and lost in the darkness. The Amalgams patrol Hotland, Mettaton patrols the Core, while the remaining of the lesser monsters hide as best they can, hoping not to fall prey to the few, extremely powerful greater monsters. Gaster watches over this Underground reluctantly, cynical and unable to interfere. All others have fallen, meat for the Hunger of those that remain. For the first time in a long while, true starvation, unlike the false and mentally-induced one of the Glitch, may very well be a problem. Once this sets in, the underground may very well go empty, and monsterkind will be sentenced to the electric chair. If Monster Kid Lived (Axetale) Once the Hunger started, Monster Kid’s parents almost immediately started to feel the effects. With the little sanity they had left, they forced Monster Kid and his sister to lock themselves in their bedroom, and to only come out once everything was quiet. Two days passed, and they could hear the screeches of their parents finally die down. Once it was gone completely, the came out, finding their parents dead, with their mangled bodies in the center of the living room. After weeks of feeding off their parents and hiding inside, they ran out of food and grew hungrier and hungrier. Soon, Monster Kid was consumed by the Hunger, and turned on his sister, devouring her almost whole. This ate up the last of his sanity. He painstakingly stitched the last thing that was left of his sister sister, which is her arm, to his armless body. The arm doesn’t do anything. It is stuck in the same position and just dangles loosely from his scales. The reason he did it is unknown, through it’s best to just chalk it down as insanity. Monster Kid now stalks upper Snowdin and in the wood lines around the area. His tail spikes grew sharp and long, and now serve as his weapon of choice. Once he has his sights on a victim, he emits a loud screeching roar and darts forward, swinging his tail and impaling his prey on his tail. He would sometimes leave them there, squirming until they bleed out. Those were the lucky ones. If Asgore Lived (Axetale) If Asgore survived the assaults of Frisk and Flowey, he would become absolutely nihilistic if he survived to see the Hunger and its maddening gaze unfold into the underground and upon his people. When the Hunger broke out, he locked himself in his palace, listening day in and day out to the demanding clamor of the mobs at his door give way to panicked screams as they turned on one another, the destruction of the capital, and eventually, the eerie silence pierced only by the occasional tortured screams. All the while, he’s utterly lost the will to live. To do anything at all. He merely sits on his lonely throne, and he has withered away into a barely living husk. He’s completely hollow, with nothing left of the monster he used to be. Not even the glimmer of intelligence in his tired, white eyes. Only sorrow and regret. Sorrow for his people, and regret for the fact that he did nothing about it. He’s too weak to be of any significant threat, as he had gone years without feeding upon anything or anyone. His soul has almost broken apart completely, only held together by the cruelty of fate’s design. Category:Axetale Category:AUs Category:Horrortale-Spinoff Category:Special Event Category:Horror